Tell Me Why
by D2L
Summary: Aku sudah mendapatkanmu, tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung. Sikapmu berubah terhadapku. Tidak ada lagi senyuman manis di pagi hari. Kau juga seperti menjauhiku. Kadang jika kita sempat berbicara, aku mengirimkanmu surat, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah membalasnya lagi?/Sequel A Single Letter/


**Tell Me Why**

**By D2L**

**Rate T**

**Genre Romance/Drama**

**Summary: Aku sudah mendapatkanmu, tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung. Sikapmu berubah terhadapku. Tidak ada lagi senyuman manis di pagi hari. Kau juga seperti menjauhiku. Kadang jika kita sempat berbicara, aku mengirimkanmu surat, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah membalasnya lagi?/Sequel A Single Letter/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini semua murid sedang bersorak dengan ria. Pasalnya setelah belajar selama empat jam lamanya, bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. Bel itu berbunyi seperti menyelamatkan mereka dari kejamnya yang namanya buku pelajaran apalgi guru-guru yang mengajarnya.

"Akh, aku lupa membuat bekal," ucap Sungmin saat melihat ke dalam tas miliknya,"sesekali ke kantin rasanya tidak apa-apa juga." Sungmin mulai beranjak dari bangku miliknya mengikuti siswa-siswa yang lainnya menuju kantin.

Saat berada di kantin, Sungmin hanya membeli sekotak susu dan juga roti. Ingat kalau keadaan ekonominya tidak terlalu bagus? Kini Sungmin sedang bingung ingin duduk dimana. Matanya teralihkan pada satu meja makan yang masih kosong. Sungmin segera berjalan menuju sana dan duduk. Sungmin mulai menikmati susu miliknya sampai seseorang dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sungmin hyung!" seru orang itu yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membalikkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya. "Ya, apa yag kau lakukan di sini? Ini kantin biasa," ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memasang raut wajah kesal. "Masa seorang elite sepertiku tidak bisa bergaul dengan kalian? Itu namanya tindak diskriminasi!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara keras lagi, membuat orang-orang disekitar Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun menatap mereka.

"Kau membuat kita diperhatikan," ucap Sungmin risih melihat dirinya diperhatikan apalagi dibisiki hal-hal yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Peduli amat. Kau kan sudah jadi punyaku, chagiya," bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin.

Wajah Sungmin langsung saja memerah. "H-hentikan babo," ucap Sungmin terbata-bata. Dia masih belum terbiasa dengan semua ini. Dengan Kyuhyun sebagai namjachingunya dan semua kemanjaan yang diberikan Kyuhyun terhadapnya dan kadang dia merasa yang semua Kyuhyun berikan padannya itu berlebihan terutama benda-benda material.

"Oh,ya hyung. Aku sudah membelikan apartemen untuk kita," ucap Kyuhyun sambil memundurkan kursi yang ada disebelah Sungmin dan mendudukinya.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah bingung sambil memakan rotinya. "Apa maksudmu dengan kau membeli apartemen baru?"

"Tentu saja apartemen baru. Aku baru saja membeli satu apartemen yang dekat dari sini. Lagipula apartemen kita yang sekarang jauh sekali dari sini dan juga kupikir akan segera ditutup karena penghuninya tinggal sedikit," jawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku sudah selesai," ucap Sungmin dengan nada yang menusuk.

Kyuhyun terkaget, dan meratapi Sungmin yang tampak sudah berjalan menjauh darinya.  
Huwee… apa salahku? Dia bahkan berbicara dingin padaku," Kyuhyun histeris. Sungguh, tidak pernah siswa lain melihat kelakuan ketua OSIS elite itu yang benar-benar _out of character_.

Ukh, rupanya itu hanya bisa terjadi ketika itu berhubungan dengan Sungmin, orang yang paling dicintainya, dan mengubahnya dari playboy menjadi tak bisa melihat yang lainnya. OMG, kata-kata itu terlalu sesuatu.

.

.

.

Suasana di kelas elite milik Kyuhyun benar-benar suram, dan terasa sangat kaku. Bahkan guru yang ingin mengajar rasanya sama sekali tidak mampu untuk berbicara sepatah kata apapun. Apalagi kalau penyebabnya bukan Kyuhyun? Kini anak itu sedang pundung di kursinya yang paling pojok, dengan aura-aura yang tidak mengenakkan.

Kyuhyun, anak itu sudah tiga hari tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Sungmin, dia dihindari terus. Bahkan ketika sampai di apartemen, dan Kyuhyun mengirimkan beberapa surat pada Sungmin, tak ada satupun yang dibalas, dan lengkaplah penderitaan Kyuhyun, dan rasa frustasinya karena tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Sungmin, apalagi melihat wajah manis laki-laki itu.

Kedua teman baik Kyuhyun menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Sepertinya kita harus mengunjungi Sungmin, dan menanyakan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi," ucap laki-laki berambut blonde pada teman di depannya laki-laki berambut coklat brunette.

"Kupikir juga begitu. Tapi bukannya kita sama sekali belum pernah berkomunikasi dengan Sungmin itu?" balas laki-laki berambut brunete coklat.

"Kenapa tidak mencoba saja?" Laki-laki berambut blonde itu, Eunhyuk tersenyum misterius pada laki-laki berambut coklat brunette itu, Lee Donghae.

.

.

.

Sungmin merasa tidak enak dari tadi. Dia merasa ada yang mengikutinya dari tadi, tapi ketika laki-laki manis itu membalikkan kepalanya ke belakang, dia sama sekali tidak mendapati orang lain selain dirinya. Tapi walaupun begitu, Sungmin masih tidak menghilangkan dugaannya bahwa ada yang mengikutinya dari tadi.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, langkahnya menjadi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, dan hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik dia sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemen bobrok miliknya. Dengan cepat Sungmin menaiki tangga menuju kamar apartemennya yang berada di lantai dua. Dan dari koridor lantai dua, dia mendapati dua orang yang tampak kebingungan karena mungkin sudah kehilangan jejaknya.

Kalau Sungmin tidak salah ingat, kedua orang itu adalah teman dekat Kyuhyun yang bernama Lee Hyukjae, dan Lee Donghae. Dengan mengendap-gendap Sungmin kembali turun ke lantai satu, dan mengagetkan kedua orang itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, dan lagi kalian yang mengikutiku sedari tadi?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Eunhyuk, dan juga Donghae langsung saja berkeringat dingin saat Sungmin sudah tahu bahwa mereka sedari tadi menstaklernya.

"Kami hanya ke sini untuk mencari tahu kenapa Kyuhyun bisa sampai depresi begitu," ucap Donghae jujur, tapi rasanya terlalu polos sampai Eunhyuk hanya bisa menampakkan wajah err… bagaimana menjelaskannya,ya?

Sungmin menghelah napas mendengar ucapan Donghae. "Dia ingin pindah apartemen, dan aku langsung saja pergi waktu mendengarkannya tanpa berkata apapun."

"Ukh, kalau apartemen seperti ini aku mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun ingin segera pindah ke apartemen yang lebih mewah," ucap Donghae yang langsung mendapat hantaman tas dengan sangat keras dari Eunhyuk pas di kepalanya yang membuat wajah tampan Donghe dengan elitenya menghantam tanah.

"Haha… jangan dipikirkan perkataannya, ya, Sungmin?" Eunhyuk tertawa kikuk sambil mengerak-gerakkan tangannya di kepalanya.

"Tidak masalah,kok. Tapi sepertinya yang dikatakan Donghae itu benar. Mana mungkin Kyuhyun yang awalnya selalu hidup, dan bertempat tinggal mewah betah tinggal di tempat reyot seperti ini?" ucap Sungmin yang bisa-bisanya masih bisa tersenyum manis.

"Selain itu aku tidak masalah jika Kyuhyun ingin pindah, tapi aku tidak ingin. Jika aku pindah, maka apartemen ini akan betul-betul kekurangan penghuni, dan bisa saja apartemen ini akan ditutup. Setahuku tidak ada lagi apartemen yang semurah ini. Seandainya apartemen ini ditutup, kemana penghuni yang kurang mampu sepertiku akan tinggal?" ucap Sungmin tersenyum lemah.

_Tidak heran Kyuhyun jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki seperti ini_, pikir Eunhyuk dengan imajinasi wajahnya yang menampakkan ekspresi sangat senang.

_Tapi aku malah heran kenapa Sungmin yang manis ini bisa jatuh cinta dengan anak brengsek itu,_ batin Eunhyuk menghina Kyuhyun, dan imajinasi wajahnya langsung menjadi gelap seperti iblis.

"YAK! Dengar itu Tuan muda Lee! Seharusnya kau itu mencontoh dirinya yang sangat baik hati padahal dirinya sendiri kekurangan! Bagaimana dengan dirimu yang bergelimbangan dengan harta? Hanya peduli untuk memanjakan dirimu sendiri!" seru Eunhyuk seraya menjewer kuping Donghae

"Setidaknya sebagian uang jajanku sudah kusisihkan untuk kusumbang ke panti asuhan tahu! Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu, hah? Kau sama sekali tidak melakukan aksi sosial sedikitpun! Kerjaanmu hanya selalu menghambur-hamburkan uang dengan berpesta minuman keras! Ck, aku sampai heran kenapa kau mau jadi pacarmu. Hmm.. atau bagaimana jika aku putus saja denganmu,ya?" protes, dan ancam Eunhyuk.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau, tapi tolong jangan putuskan diriku!" seru Donghae dengan nada lebay. Cukup histeris sampai membuat otaknya eror, dan _out of character_ begitu.

"Eto, tapi niatmu,kan baik Sungmin. Kenapa tidak langsung mengatakannya saja pada Kyuhyun sehingga masalahnya tidak jadi rumit begini?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Anak itu setidaknya harus mendapat kesulitan dalam hidupnya yang selama ini terlalu mudah, dan dipikirnya bisa diselesaikan dengan semua harta kekayaannya." Entah kenapa Eunhyuk, dan Donghae mendapati diri mereka keringat dingin melihat perubahan sifat Sungmin yang drastis. Menjadi lebih gelap.

_Hii… orang ini berkepribadian ganda!_ pikir Donghae konyol.

"Haha… jadi begitu,ya? Mungkin aku harus memberlakukannya pada Donghae juga agar dia bisa lebih memaknai hidup," ucap Eunhyuk yang malah sangat menyetujui perkataan Sungmin. Bahkan kini aura gelap juga meliputi Eunhyuk, dan itu membuat Donghae semakin merasa terkucilkan di antara dua iblis dadakan itu.

_Hii… kenapa kau bisa ada di tengah-tengah iblis?!_ batin Donghae merana.

"Akh, sudah mulai sore," ucap Eunhyuk memandang langit. "Kami pulang dulu,ya?" pamit Eunhyuk.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum, dan melambaikan tangannya pada kedua orang itu. Dan dia kembali menghelah napas ketika

_Ekh, kenapa kedua orang itu ada di sini? Dan… baru saja bercakap-cakap dengan Sungmin?_ pikir Kyuhyun heran.

Tapi Kyuhyun sadar bahwa ini satu-satunya kesempatan untuk menemui Sungmin lagi, dan laki-laki manis itu sedang berlari lagi untuk menghindarinya. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar ikut berlari juga, dan berakhir di depan pintu apartemen yang sudah dikunci oleh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera mengedor-gedor pintu itu, tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak membukanya.

"Memangnya apa salahku?" bisik Kyuhyun lemah.

.

.

.

"Kau masih mendiaminya?" tanya Ryeowook sahabat baik Sungmin.

Sungmin mengabaikkan sebentar seraya menikmati sekotak susu miliknya. "Habis dia mempunyai otak pintar, tapi sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa salahnya," balas Sungmin.

"Kau tidak takut jika dia melirik orang lain? Err… kau taukan kalau gadis-gadis elite yang cantik itu sedang gemparnya untuk memperebutkan Kyuhyun ketika mendengar hubungan kalian sudah retak," ucap Ryeowook seraya melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang dikerumini banyak gadis saat mungkin laki-laki berambut coklat ikal itu hendak untuk mengunjungi Sungmin di kantin sekolah biasa ini.

"Aku tidak peduli. Itu artinya dia bukan orang yang berpendirian, dan orang yang tidak mencintaiku. Aku tidak perlu orang yang seperti itu," ucap Sungmin terburu-buru, dan dengan terburu-buru juga dia menghabiskan semua makanannya yang tersisa, lalu segera pergi dari kantin itu sebelum Kyuhyun nanti bisa menemukannya.

Hari ini sudah genap dua minggu aksi Sungmin dalam mendiamkan Kyuhyun. Dan hasilnya keadaan Kyuhyun semakin parah dari hari ke hari. Dan tampaknya kedua sahabatnya itu sama sekali tidak tahan lagi melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Anak yang sangat peduli dengan fashion itu sekarang tampak wajahnya tidak terlalu semarak lagi. Rambut yang selalu diaturnya itu kini berantakkan. Wajahnya juga pucat seperti orang sakit.

"Kupikir kita harus memberitahunya alasan Sungmin sebenarnya menjauhi dirinya. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya seperti itu terus," bisik Eunhyuk pada Donghae dan langsung diangguki setuju oleh Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghenbuskannya lagi. "Baiklah. Saatnya memberitahunya sekarang."

"Dan bersiap melihat ekspresi dan reaksi menyebalkannya sebentar," ucap Donghae menghelah napas.

.

.

.

_Gagal sudah rencanaku karena mulut ember mereka. Seharusnya aku tidak memberi tahu kedua orang itu_, pikir Sungmin kesal. Saat melihat Kyuhyun yang datang padanya dengan wajah senang tidak seperti orang mati seperti sebelumnya dan Sungmin langsung mengasumsikan bahwa kedua orang itu, teman baik Kyuhyun pasti sudah memberitahukannya apa yang menyebabkan dirinya marah dan mencueki habis-habisan laki-laki berambut ikal coklat yang sekarang ada di depannya ini.

"Sebagai permintaan maafnya. Aku ingin kita kencan," ucap Sungmin singkat.

Mata Kyuhyun langsung saja berbinar-binar. "Serius?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Pasalnya mereka sama sekali belum kencan, dan lagi permintaan maafnya akan dilakukannya dalam bentuk kencan? terlalu mudah, dan tidak susah. Justru langsung membuat semangatnya berkobar.

Sungmin mengangguk singkat.

"Kau mau kemana? Resort? Taman bermain? Atau mungkin liburan musim panas di pulau Jeju?" ucap Kyuhyun mengatakan semua tempat-tempat elite yang akan menjadi kandidat tempat untuk kencan pertama mereka itu.

Sungmin hanya bisa merasa miris yang melihat Kyuhyun yang tampaknya tidak menyadari kenapa dia menghindari laki-laki ini sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin kita kencan di panti asuhan dengan apartemen kita ini," ucap Sungmin dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menampakkan wajah melongo di tengah-tengah terpesonanya dia dengan senyuman Sungmin itu. Tidak pernah Kyuhyun bayangkan kencan indah yang sangat diindamkannya itu malah akan berakhir di panti asuhan yang sungguh tidak cocok dengan suasana kencan , dan lagi anak-anak? Ayolah. Cho Kyuhyun yang satu ini sungguh benci dengan anak-anak yang sangat berisik, dan susah diatur. Lalu kencannya sekarang adalah panti asuhan?

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum terpaksa menandakan dia setuju. Ukh, walaupun kencannya nanti tidak seenak yang dipikirkannya, yang penting dengan kencan ini nanti Sungmin akan memaafkannya, dan tidak mencuekinnya lagi.

Setidaknya itu yang diperlukan Cho Kyuhyun sekarang. Dan setidaknya itulah rencana Sungmin untuk mendidik Kyuhyun keluar dari segala kemewahan, suka menghamburkan uang, egois, dan sifat kekanak-kanakannya.

.

.

.

Hari dimana mereka berdua kencan akhirnya tiba juga. Sungmin sudah sangat tidak sabar apalagi ketika dia akan bertemu dengan anak-anak manis yang sangat menggemaskan sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang mempersiapkan dirinya secara lahir dan batin untuk menahan dirinya tidak berteriak marah ketika mendengar suara berisik dan juga sifa nakal yang akan dilancarkan oleh anak-anak menyebalkan itu yang akan membuatnya capek. Sangat capek!

Selama di mobil tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain. Kedua orang itu tampak sibuk memikirkan diri mereka selanjutnya. Yang satunya senyum-senyum sedangkan yang satunya sedang merana.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga dan astaga apa yang paling ditakutkan Kyuhyun datang juga menghampiri mereka. Setan-setan kecil dengan kedok malaikat mereka.

Mereka kini berada di sebuah ruangan besar tempat anak-anak panti asuhan ini biasanya bermain bersama dan di sinilah Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun berada sekarang dengan hampir semua anak-anak panti asuhan itu.

Sungmin ketawa kecil saat melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang hendak marah tapi mati-matian di tahannya ketika anak-anak manis itu –dalam kamus Sungmin- sedang mengerubuni Kyuhyun dan mengajak Kyuhyun ikut main yang tentu saja langsung ditolak mati-matian tapi ya anak-anak yang tidak tahu rasa putus asa terus memaksa Kyuhyun bahkan sampai ada yang memanjat ke badan Kyuhyun dan menarik rambut Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

"Yak! Lepaskan tanganmu dari rambutku dan turun sekarang!" seru Kyuhyun marah yang malah membuat anak-anak yang lainnya ketawa bersama dengan Sungmin melihat ekspresi lucu Kyuhyun.

Dan mereka terus berada di sana sampai waktu kunjungan ke panti asuhan itu selesai. Mereka kemudian pulang ke apartemen mereka yang kumuh itu dan betapa kagetnya, well sebetulnya yang paling kaget adalah Kyuhyun karena kini kakak perempuannya Cho Ahra, ada di kawasan apartemen kumuh mereka dengan mobil mercedes hitam miliknya.

Wanita itu kemudian berjalan menuju kedua orang yang kaget itu dan tersenyum manis. "Halo, namaku Cho Ahra kakak dari orang super menyebalkan yang ada di sampingmu itu," ucap Ahra dengan senyuman lebar sekaligus menghina Kyuhyun dengan terang-terangan.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!" seru Kyuhyun dengan tidak sopan.

"Kau sebaiknya diam dan tinggalkan kami berdua sekarang. Aku ingin berbicara serius dengan Sungmin-ssi," ucap Ahra dengan wajah datar nan mengerikan yang membuat Kyuhyun langsung meneguk ludahnya sendiri dan kemudian berjalan pergi tanpa berbicara apa-apa menuju kamar apartemen miliknya.

"Aku kaget loh saat mendengar Kyuhyun menjual apartemen mewah yang baru saja dibelinya karena kau marah katanya dia menghambur-hamburkan uangnya dan jika kalian menghilang dari apartemen ini, pasti apartemen ini sudah hancur karena penghuninya yang sudah bisa dihitung dengan jari," ucap Ahra dengan senyuman aneh yang membuat Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya karena wanita cantik yang ada di depannya ini tahu lumayan banyak tentang masalah mereka.

"Haha! Akhirnya ada juga yang bisa mengatur anak manja sialan itu. Beruntung sekali anak itu mendapat kekasih manis dan baik sepertimu. Aku jadi iri," ucap Ahra pura-pura merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedih.

"Sebetulnya tujuan Noona ke sini apa, ya?" tanya Sungmin sudah mulai tidak sabaran.

"Kalau kau bisa membuat anak itu menajdi orang yang tidak terlalu manja dan menghamburkan uangnya lagi, kau pasti bisa merubah sifat keras kepalanya," ucap Ahra dengan penuh semangat.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sungmin kembali.

"Aku ingin kau membuatnya jadi rajin belajar dan bisa mendapat peringkat yang bagus di sekolahnya. Selain itu buat dia fokus untuk manegeman bisnis yang akan diambilnya nanti saat kuliah, ya? Dia butuh sekali itu ketika dia oenerus utama dari perusahaan milik keluarga kami!" ucap Ahra dengan sangat antusias.

Sungmin hanya bisa miris mendengar penuturan Cho Ahra, kakak dari Kyuhyun. Penderitaannya sebagai pacar Kyuhyun yang super manja, egois, dan kekanak-kanakan itu masih panjang. Sungmin sampai heran pada dirinya sendiri kenapa masih betah saja dengan Kyuhyun, dan tidak memutuskannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca, bahkan sudah mereview cerita yang sebelumnya! Terima kasih banyak!**


End file.
